Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and reagents for providing and/or enhancing resistance to Fusarium Head Blight disease (FHB), including genetically-modified plants having increased resistance to FHB.
Description of Related Art
FHB, also known as wheat scab, is a devastating disease caused by Fusarium graminearum (sexual stage, Gibberella zeae) that primarily affects small grain crops, including wheat and barley. Hot and humid weather conditions at anthesis promote spread of the disease, during which macroconidia spread at very fast rates and cause rapid secondary infections. From 1998-2000 the Midwestern United States suffered $2.7 billion in losses resulting from an FHB epidemic in wheat. FHB not only reduces crop production, it also severely affects grain quality due to the associated toxins (primarily De-oxynivalenol or DON). There thus exists a need in the art for improving the resistance of plants to FHB, particularly wheat, barley and other small grain crops. The present invention addresses that need.